DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This research project has two goals. Its primary purpose is to reduce injuries among older people living in board and care facilities by improving opportunities for staff training. This project will also determine the effectiveness of computer-based (CB) instruction as compared to traditional instructor-led training and to investigate the effectiveness of CB training delivered over the Internet. These goals will be achieved through the development and distribution of a comprehensive, validated multimedia injury prevention program designed to meet the training needs of the target population. Eleven injury prevention modules will be delivered in CD-ROM and Web-based formats. The pilot study undertaken in Phase I of this project demonstrated the potential for CB training with board and care staff. In the pilot test of the prototype module, the training significantly improved participant knowledge of fall prevention even though many participants had never previously used a computer. Phase II will expand the research to include a field test and follow-up study with participants in four states. Researchers will also develop and test Web-based versions of the modules. This project can serve as a benchmark for future projects and provide a standard for computer and Web-based training in the board and care industry. [unreadable] [unreadable]